mericathegreatfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 1
Post 1: Modern Day America is getting way over populated and we as a nation decided to find a way to live on another planet. Population has been doubling nearly every year since the 2000s, and this year it has dramatically increased to four times what it was last year. It is now over 28 billion people in this world. This result caused the leaders of every country to, for the first time in history, drop every grudge and come together as one nation to find a solution. Space on Earth is now limited. Every area on Earth that was not habitable due to no development, like the mountains, forests, etc has been developed and civilized. This matter needed to be addressed immediately. During a meeting with the leaders of each nation, an argument sparked due to a request to kill every homeless person, regardless of age, by the leaders of South America, Asia, and Africa, as wiping out all the homeless people will cut population down by a third. Other leaders didn’t take the request to lightly. General Mitch Barr of the U.S. Army, was amongst these leaders and spoke out about an unusual idea that could possibly go over the top. General Barr, or Top as they referred to him, wanted to take a team with him to outer space on a recon to explore unknown lands that could possibly be habitable. He argued that this is the last resort before killing off their own citizens, an action that he would refuse to take part in. His request was granted and now Top was searching for elite team members that he would want to be a part of this expedition. Since every leader of every nation agreed to this expedition, Top had the opportunity to pick his team of ten, from any place on Earth. Jessica Sims, from Germany, is the most knowledgeable physician, who is recognized for extreme treatments. Jessica Sims, who Top calls Doc, was known for bringing a man back to life after he was pronounced dead for three days, a need in Tops book. The spaceship that Tops future crew was traveling in was an Assault Carrier, and what better mechanic to take than the one who built it from the ground up. Jim Wells of India in South Asia, also known as Wrench, hated the over population, so saying yes was easy for him. Russia has one of the most elite forces, and Top recognized that right away. Captain James Worley agreed to assist in the expedition, along with his small elite team. A young gentleman, Jean Riverton, recently joined the U.S. Marine Corps, and has been active for only two months now. He was pulling security outside of the conference room that the big meeting was being held at. As Top was exiting the conference room, he pulled Jean Riverton towards him by his chest, and said, “Pack your bags, you’re coming with me”. Private Riverton replied with a scared, shaky voice saying, “…but Top I don’t know what to do out there”. Top turned around, walked towards him and got right in his face and said, “We just need a little bait, just in case…be back here at 0400”, then walked off in a hurry. '''Additive Comprehension: '''A team of explorers are getting ready to leave Earth, and head into outer space, in search of habitable land, to help fix the over populated issue they’re facing at home. '''Medium: '''Short Story '''Platform: '''Internet '''Target Market: '''Older men and women '''Media Habits: '''This is a short story, that will be delivered via internet, and available on any device that has internet accessibility. The target audience will be able to access this story along with future projects for follow up stories, through social media as well.